


Morning Sun

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Violet convinces Amelia to stay in bed just a little longer.





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishy_TRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/gifts).



> I loved your prompt! Hope you enjoy your treat!

Rays of light from the morning sun dance across Violet’s face, waking her from deep slumber. She groans as she opens her eyes, for it’s warm in bed with her arm draped over Amelia’s waist, positions unchanged since they fell asleep late last night after a few rounds of gentle lovemaking. Swearing under her breath, Violet drags herself out of bed to use the bedpan. When she returns to bed, she tries to slip in and go back to sleep, but the movement makes Amelia roll over and look at her with sleepy eyes.

“Good morning,” says Amelia, a slow smile spreading across her face.

Violet leans over and kisses her. “It is,” she replies.

Amelia cups Violet’s face as she returns the kiss, but all too soon she pulls away. “We should get up,” she murmurs.

Violet runs her hand up and down Amelia’s side. “Not yet.”

“My mother will-”

“Stay,” whispers Violet. “It’s early; the birds are still chirping.”

Amelia continues to protest, but her argument and tone are weak, and they both know it. “Violet...”

Violet chuckles, and pins Amelia to the mattress, kneeling over her. “So quick to leave a whore’s bed? I’m offended.”

Amelia’s smile fades and turns into a look of horror. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to…”

Violet smirks. “I’m teasing, Amelia. Your mother never taught you how to take a joke, did she?”

Amelia relaxes a little, though Violet sees she still doesn’t look entirely comfortable. “She doesn’t have much of a sense of humour.”

“Hm,” agrees Violet. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“Did you just insult my mother?” Amelia frowns.

“Never!” Violet gasps.

Now Amelia chuckles, and moves to get up. “I’m teasing,” she says.

“I know,” replies Violet with a little roll of her eyes, still not letting Amelia go.

She leans down and kisses Amelia, sucking on her lower lip and slipping one hand under the sheets so she can rub Amelia’s thigh. Amelia gasps at her touch, and reaches for her, bringing Violet down to her level so their bodies are pressed together with only the bedclothes separating them. Violet’s hand is trapped beneath the sheet, but she can still use it to stroke the inside of Amelia’s thigh until Amelia begs for more. Then Violet rolls off and gets out of bed.  

“Violet?” Amelia calls. “Hey!”

“You were saying earlier that we should get up,” Violet deadpans, searching the floor for her underthings.

“That was misguided of me.”

Violet puts her hands on her hips and raises one eyebrow. “So you’ve changed your mind?”

Amelia reaches out her hand. “My mother can wait.”

Violet grins; she likes this new bold version of Amelia. “I love it when you talk dirty to me,” she says, grabbing Amelia’s hand and leaping back onto the bed to join her.

Amelia’s smile lightens Violet’s heart. She rewards Amelia with a deep kiss, then slips under the covers so her naked body lies against Amelia’s. Amelia makes little sighing sounds as they kiss, sending heat to Violet’s core.

“You learnt a few things last night,” says Violet, pressing one of her thighs between Amelia’s. “Should I teach you another?”

 Amelia’s eyes blink open, and she gazes at Violet. “Yes, you should.”

“Good.” Violet grins again.

“If I have learnt anything from last night, it’s that I want you to teach me everything,” says Amelia, fingertips tracing Violet’s jaw.

“That can be arranged,” replies Violet, brushing their lips together. “Thank god we have all morning.”


End file.
